My Dearest
by awkkaoru
Summary: A collection of drabbles. There will be grammar errors. Please read and review. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1: We will get our freedom

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. The picture credit to owner

A/N : Grammar errors. Please correct me. I'll appreciate every critism and suggestion. Thank you. Happy reading!

-0-

The 56th expedition wasn't too bad.

The number of people who deceased wasn't too high. But, that didn't mean the Humanity Strongest Soldier didn't get injured. They already went back to the Legion, and the Corporal went to his room directly. He sat on the desk while he was holding his shoulder. He groaned in pain when he heard a soft knock on his door. The door opened and a soldier with ginger-haired appeared. She closed the door and walked to him. She brought an aid kit as she stood right beside him. She opened the kit and took out an alcohol. She helped him to took off his shirt and cleaned the blood from his shoulder as he groaned. She murmured 'I'm sorry' as she prepared a needle. She positioned herself between his knees as she holding his bare shoulder. She start sewing. That was a long moment of silence when she start a conversation.

"You should be more careful next time"

"Tch. Blame that soldier who just too afraid to ran away from the titan. If I didn't save him, he would be a titan food now."

Petra keep silent until she finished her sewing. She clean up the equipment. Levi walked to his bed and laid down. He covered his eyes with one arm. He was about to fall asleep when he felt a weight on his chest. He didn't need to open his eyes to know what it is.

"They started suspect us, you know" Petra said.

"Oh?"

"We can't hide this relationship forever, Levi"

"We promised that we will tell them when we get our freedom, remember?"

Petra smiled at that. Freedom. The only thing that she wanted. She wanted to have a peaceful life in the future. Having a husband and see their children grow up is one of her dream. She blushed at the thought as she looked up to see the face of his lover. He still covered his eyes with his arm and he looked so calm. She bring herself closer to him until her lips met his. She closed her eyes and she can feel that he put his arm away from his eyes and pulled her closer to him. He responded her kiss. They kissed each other until they running out of the breath. She put her forehead on top of his and opened her eyes. She can feel his breath touched her face.

"We will get our freedom, right?" Petra murmured.

"Yeah, we will. Now, shut up and go to sleep."

And Petra lay down beside him, buried her face to his chest and fell asleep with a small smile on her face. _We will get our freedom._

A/N

Thank you for your time to read this. This is my first time to write drabbles, and I'll try my best to update this drabbles as soon as I can. Well, I want to say sorry for my grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English. I'll appreciate every correction on my grammar. Please review! Thank you very much.

-awkkaoru-


	2. Chapter 2: Stranger Hug

Modern AU

The sky is cloudy and the wind is cold. The people dressed in black still surrounding the grave. He was a good man. Respected man. But now he left the world. He left with a small smile on his face indicating that he was rest in peace. As his coffin being lowered to the ground, Levi felt his heart scattered into pieces. He would never get used to this sort of thing.

His best friend, Erwin Smith leaving him to another world. He felt his eyes glazed but he refuse to let out a single tears down his face. Hanji stood beside him crying out loud with Moblit by her side try to soothing her. Levi never thought that he will see Hanji in a state of suffering. In fact, everyone at the cemetery was deeply hurt by Erwin's sudden death.

This is not the first time Levi lost someone. He lost his mother when he was a baby. He lost his father because his father abandoning him when he was 8 years old. He lost his precious two friends in a traffic accident. Now,he lost someone he respect a lot. He still in thought of Erwin's death when suddenly he felt two strong arms circled on his waist and a head on his chest. Levi surprised and looked down to see a ginger-haired on his chest. _W-who?_.

"You are the one who has not yet received a hug from anyone since we began the funeral. And I thought everyone deserved a hug right now."

She looked up and give him a smile that make his heart beating a little toned. She hide her face in his chest once again.

"I knew we don't know each other. And I knew my action is disrespectful. But I'm not regret it. Because in this situation, everyone feel the same way. And a hug is the best choice to share our sadness."

Levi surprised face change to a sad face. He probably need a hug right now. With hesitation, he hugged back the girl. He buried his face on her beautiful hair. He let out a single tear and closed his eyes. Levi felt her arm rubbed his back. They hugged in a long time then she pulled out from the embrace. She wiped his tear with her finger and gave him a small smile.

"I should go now. My friends are waiting for me."

Levi didn't answer her.

"Umm. Hopefully I'll see you again?"

When she felt that he will not answer her, she turned around and walking to her friends. Levi remember that he has not asking the name of the girl. When he was about to call her, she already far away.

Levi wonder if he will meet her again. And he really wish he will meet and ask her name.

And he wanted to thank her for the stranger hug.


End file.
